Nowadays, gas has become one of the most important energy sources in the world because of its high economic value and availability. Unfortunately, the gas leads to a vast number of accidents which are mainly caused by the following:
1. The welding junction of the gas tank is excessively corroded.
2. The tubing connecting the cooker to the gas tank becomes chapped.
3. The valve of the cooker connected with the gas tank is damaged.
4. The throttling valve of the gas tank is impaired.
5. The safety valve of the gas tank is broken.
6. The tubing is not closely connected with the cooker and the gas tank.
Accordingly, many kinds of safety devices adapted for use with the gas tank have been proposed; however, they cause the subscriber the following troubles:
1. The safety devices are complex in structure so that they are difficult to repair in case of rupture.
2. Such safety devices are mounted between the valve of the cooker and the throttling valve of the gas tank, so that it is impossible to prevent gas leakage that occur in areas other than that between the cooker and the safety devices.
3. Such safety devices cannot be commonly accepted by ordinary families because of their high cost.